Voidstar
|-|Voidstar= |-|Dark Lord= Summary Voidstar is the avatar of the Dark Lord who represents the elemental force of darkness, one of the eight that took part in creating the universe which Mysterious Stranger describes as tainting the 'perfect' void that existed previously. As an Elemental Avatar, Voidstar is a member of The Firmament and responsible for the creation of the Darkness Orb. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | 3-A Name: Voidstar | Dark Lord Origin: AEverse Gender: Genderless Age: As old as the universe Classification: Elemental Avatar, Near Demipower | Elemental Lord, Lesser Power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Inorganic Physiology, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 8, and 9). Likely Soul Manipulation and Fusionism (Possesses the abilities of the Darkness Orb which Could fuse with the soul of an individual), Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Life Manipulation (Likely possesses the Champion of Darkness abilities of Artix which allows him to transfer his life-force to his shadow), can gain Elemental Intangibility. Resistance to Disease Manipulation and Corruption (Possesses a similar nature to the Darkness Orb which granted individuals immunity to Noxus's Green Mist), and Death Manipulation (Likely possesses a similar nature to the Champion of Darkness Which disallows him to be transformed into an undead by Vordred and by the effects of the "death" of Death) | All previous minus Immortality (Type 9). Pocket Reality Manipulation within the Plane of Darkness, Matter Manipulation and Creation with the Engine of Creation, Reality Warping (A full manifestation of the Elemental Lords would destroy the boundaries between the elements and unravel reality), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Elemental magic and the existences of each corresponding element are manifestations of the Elemental Lords themselves), Possession (Each Elemental Lord utilizes a "communicant" which is essentially a vessel for the purpose of manifesting a physical form), Sealing, possibly many more. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Each Elemental Avatar is stated to possess enough power to instantly destroy the Hero in a manner even quicker and thorough than The'Galin) | Universe level (The Elemental Lords have been stated to be stronger than the Five Draconic Avatars, are said to have full control over all forms of a specific element within the universe, and are capable of utilizing it to end all life. Equal to the Earth Lord). Speed: Likely FTL+ (Previously capable of matching Warlic at full power) | Unknown, likely Omnipresent within Plane of Darkness Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | Universal Durability: At least Planet level ''' | '''Universe level Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Planetary | Universal Standard Equipment: Darkness Orb | Engine of Creation Intelligence: High | Unknown Weaknesses: Vulnerable to light Key: Elemental Avatar | Elemental Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:AEverse Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Possession Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:AdventureQuest Category:DragonFable